The Mystery of the 99 Fish
"The Mystery of the 99 Fish" is episode 2 of episode 23. It first aired March 30th, 2010. Premise After recovering from a two week stomach flu, Lilly sadly finds her 99 fishes missing! What happened to them? '' Summary As Alfred and his family, along with Camille and Milo, hang out at the beach, Lilly suddenly cries out that her fish are missing. She shows Mrs. Hedgehog and feels very sad that they went missing. She then rushes over to Alfred, who then accidentally gets hit in the head with a ball. After explaining her fish have gone missing, Milo mentions how 99 fish are a lot of fish and Lilly mentions she's known them all since Spring and visited them all the time. As Camille explains that Alfred will find the fish for her and in private she scolds Alfred for almost mentioning death to his little sister. He and Milo believe that the fish were eaten, but Camille thinks it is weird that 99 fish could have been eaten so fast, and Alfred states that she has a point and he shouldn't assume that just yet when they don't have any proof. Milo panics, and accidentally makes Lilly cry, after which they notice Lugu arriving on the place, who visits lake often. She describes how her fishes looked to him, and he dives into the water to see if he can recognize any fish in the water. After a few hours he finally returns, but to no use... Lugu has found a total of 212 fish, but none of them that resembled the ones Lilly was friend with, causing her to panic as Alfred comments on this as a clue. He leaves to go back to sleep, as they suddenly begin to hear a lot of croaking noises. Milo once again accidentally scares Lilly, to which Camille comments that he has a colourful Imagination - in a very agitated tone. The group continue to search for clues when suddenly Lilly sees many frogs by her feet and begins to play with them. The frogs hop right onto her hand but she is still worried about her missing fish. Milo promises to make the "fish eating monster" pay if he did eat her fish. Which cheers Lilly up considerably when Milo suddenly finds something. Alfred sees many small trail marks on the sand and takes a picture of it. Back at Hedgequarters, Camille is trying to cheer up Lilly while they go over the clues. Such as Lilly commented that 212 fish are still in the lake, so only hers are missing. Clue 2 is the chirping noise they heard, but they did not sound like baby birds. And then clue 3, the mysterious foot prints in the sand. It is then everybody gets the idea and they rush back to their previous location! Alfred tells Lilly that her fish were not fish, but tadpoles instead. They resemble little fish, but as weeks go by they begin to grow into frogs! Lilly then holds Frog, her most favourite fish and thanks them for solving the mystery when suddenly Fred hops up. She begins to recognize the rest as one hops onto Milo's face and they share a laugh... Quotes *Camille: *angry* "''Milo is... invaluable to our team because he has the most colourful imagination!" ----- *Lilly:'' "It is all these big words that mean we have to find them!"'' Trivia *Apparently Lilly does not understand the concept of death. Alfred was scolded for almost saying the fish were probably eaten. *The Gaumont description claims that Alfred had been called when Lilly needed to find out what happened to her fish, but he was with her already when they did this. *It seems odd that Lilly had a stomach flu for two entire weeks. *It seems that Lilly has intelligence above average for her age, as she can apparently count up to ninety-nine. *This is one of the few times that the entire trio knows the answer to the mystery. *This episode marks one of Alfred's only "stupid" moments. He didn't bother to think when he was going to try to tell Lilly what he first thought about the fish. Only for someone to point out that its suspicious for something to have taken 99 fish. *212 fish, plus Lilly's 99 "fish" means there was a total of 311. *For once Alfred seems annoyed by Milo, which can be noticed by the face he makes after putting the Detectaberry onto the computer. *Milo somehow breaks the fourth wall in this episode! As he and Camille explain the frogs, he points to his side of the screen with the frog growing and says: "Looks exactly like that." Goofs *As Milo is panicking and stating that soon there wont be any fish left in the lake, Camille's tail seems to be missing. *As Lilly giggles at Milo as he promises to fight off the "creature that took her fish", odd dark spots appear around Lilly's hair/quills. *Lilly was holding a popsicle and not even five seconds later after she walks with Camille, it vanishes. *At one point Milo's muzzle (white are around his mouth) appears to be a pale/light gray. *As Alfred's mom hints at Alfred being able to help Lilly, the one side of her sunglasses is missing, when a part of it should have been visible, given the shape of her bangs. *As Lilly realizes her fish are missing, her bread was partially submerged in the water, but it didn't look wet or soggy when she pulls it up. *Notice the beach view for a second as Alfred goes to comfort Lilly after Milo makes her cry. Camille's boots are there. But if you look at the water you can see she has them on! *Milo's sleeves were pulled up, but as soon as he hops onto the rocks, the sleeves were pulled back down. But he didn't pull them down himself. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h39m02s117.png|That only Lilly's fishe's are missing, is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h40m37s51.png|Stange bird chopping is our clue number two. vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h41m32s81.png|And strange footprints our third clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h38m06s73.png|"How am I supposed to tell my little sister, that her fishes were probably eaten?!" Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-09h40m33s92.png|"It's not a fish-eating monster?" Category Category:Episodes Category:Lilly Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Camille Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Mrs. Hedgehog Ep.